


Drabble kolekce

by sevenjetc



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8808160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenjetc/pseuds/sevenjetc
Summary: Kolekce mých drabblů na téma Swan Queen.





	

**Noc**

"Víš, já..." začala a odmlčela se. V motelovém pokoji byla tma, viděla jen obrys její postavy v křesle. Emma uvažovala, jestli se dívá směrem k ní nebo ven. Čekala, jestli ještě něco řekne. Měla by snad něco říct ona? Nakonec Regina přeci jen promluvila znovu: "Měly bychom jít spát, zítra bude dlouhý den."

Pozorovala její siluetu ve světle lamp, když přecházela k posteli. Zavřela oči. Matrace se lehce pohnula. "Dobrou noc."

"Dobrou noc," odpověděla Emma. Věděla, že ani jedna z nich neusne. Nahmatala potmě Reginy ruku a stiskla ji. Nic neřekla, jen propletla své prsty s jejími. Možná ráno nepřijde.

 

* * *

 

**Překročit hranici**

 

"Musí tvoje rodina vždycky jezdit až ke hranici města?" povzdechla si Regina, když k ní Emma nastoupila zpět do auta.  
"Dramatický efekt," nastartovala auto. Regina se viditelně nadechla a zavřela oči. "Jsi v pohodě?"  
"Samozřejmě. Proč bych neměla být."  
"Bylas vůbec někdy mimo Stoybrooke?"  
"Ano," odpověděla váhavě. "Dvakrát. Před třinácti lety. Nikdy ve velkoměstě."  
"Bude to fajn. New York se ti bude líbit," zkusila ji uklidnit.  
"Nejedeme tam na výlet!"  
"To ne. Tak to bude minimálně dobrodružství," usmála se.  
"Tak za dobrodružstvím," protočila Regina oči v sloup.  
"Za dobrodružstvím," zopakovala Emma optimističtěji a šlápla na plyn. Auto přejelo pomyslnou hranici.

 

* * *

 

 

**Zrádná pumpa**

Emma se rozplácla po dvoře, jak dlouhá, tak široká.  
"Jauvajs," zareagovala a otočila se na záda. Nadzvedla hlavu, aby se podívala, co ji to napadlo. "Kdo sem dal tu pumpu?!"  
Postavila se a trochu zavrávorala. Snažila se trefit klíčem do dveří, než jí došlo, že na nich vlastně není zámek. Vpotácela se do setmělé chatrče. Místnost se osvítila. Stála před ní Regina, v ruce ohnivou kouli.  
"Máš štěstí. Málem jsem to po tobě hodila."  
"To by bylo fajn. Nesnášim Začarovaný les. A kdo nám dal na dvůr tu pumpu?"  
"Cos to pila?"  
"A taky nesnáším Hooka."  
"Takže rum."  
"Ta pumpa?"

 

* * *

 

 

**Silnější než by se čekalo**

"Kde je ta Emma?!" zakřičela Regina. Z jejích rukou šel proud energie ve snaze zastavit protivníkovu magii. Charming bezradně pookrčil rameny, což bylo tak užitečné, jako jeho meč. Snow reagovala stejně, jen s lukem a šípy. Hook ani neodpověděl, protože se zrovna nacházel ve své nejoblíbenější pozici - v bezvědomí na zemi.

"Jestli se brzy neukáže..." varovala všechny a nikoho, tvář plnou koncentrace a úsilí.

"Už běžím!" vyřítila se Emma z křoví a zaujmula místo po Reginy boku. Z rukou jí vytryskl proud energie. Společně temný stín zahnaly zpět odkud přišel.

"Kdes sakra byla?!" obořila se na ni Regina.

"Volání přírody."

 

* * *

 

 

**In dubio pro reo**

Presumce viny ve Storybrooke fungovala. Cokoli se stalo, předpokládalo se, že vinna je Regina. Považovala to za směšné. Jediné, z čeho ji mohli vinit, bylo zajištění chodu města. Bylo úsměvné, jak rychle ji obvinili z vraždy či kletby, ale když se vrátila do funkce starostky, neprotestovali. Pokud šlo o svoz odpadu a fungování světel, byla minulost jedno. Ale byly i situace jako nyní.  
"Regino, nevěřím ti, žes neproměnila Hooka v prase." prohlásil David potřetí.  
"Neproměnila. Proč vždycky viníte mě?"  
"Regina má pravdu, měli bychom pátrat po jiném viníkovi," navrhla Emma.  
Charmingovi opustili Regininu kancelář. Usmála se. Samozřejmě, že to udělala.

 

* * *

 

**Potěšení**

 

"Ví o nás," řekla Emma hned jak dosedla do boxu naproti Regině.  
"Kdo?"  
"Mary Margaret."  
"Opravdu?" povytáhla Regina zaujatě obočí. "A co na to říkala?"  
"Nejdřív chápavě akceptovala mojí sexuální orientaci, řekla mi, že to nevadí, že ona i David mě mají rádi bez ohledu na to, které pohlaví preferuji."  
"To vzala docela překvapivě dobře. Čekala bych, že potom, co ti cpala ty chlapy, to vezme hůř."  
"No a pak jsem jí řekla, že ty a já..."  
"A?"  
"A úplně nevím, když jsem odcházela, tak ji David dokřísil a doktor Whale byl na cestě s valiem."  
Regina se potěšeně usmála.

 

* * *

 

 

**Zmije jedna**

Emma byla víc než naštvaná. Potácela se po bytě se svým kamarádem, Jimem Beamem, a hledala, co by mohla rozbít, aby to Mary Margaret moc nerozčílilo. Jak si to jen Graham mohl dovolit? Jak mohl mít tu drzost na ni hrát pana Dokonalého a ještě ji žádat o pomoc, aby za něj vzala službu? Aby musela jezdit celou noc po tomhle zpropadeným městě, zatímco on si celou dobu klátil tu… tu zmiji! Jo, zmije byl vhodný výraz pro Reginu, s jejími dokonale padnoucími šaty, lesklými tmavými vlasy, ústy zrozenými k líbání, skvěle tvarovanými křivkami a… a sakra, ta zatracená zmije!

 

* * *

 

 

**Tenká hranice**

Regina stála u cedule "Storybrooke", hranicí mezi ní a světem. Nebylo by lehčí ji překročit a stát se někým jiným. Vyrušil ji zvuk motoru. Žlutý Brouk, samozřejmě.  
"Zvláštní, potkat tě tady," stála Emma najednou vedle ní.  
"Co ode mě chceš?"  
"Neudělat žádnou pitomost," pokývla k ceduli. Chvíli tam stály, obě ztraceny v myšlenkách na jiný svět. Regina byla první, kdo se vydal zpět k autu.  
Obě se zastavily u dveří svých strojů a dívaly se na sebe, jakoby chtěly něco říct. Regina nastoupila a odjela. Emma chvíli hleděla na místo, kde Benz stál a poté se vydala v jeho stopách.


End file.
